


Late Nights [Put It Straight (Say No) by (G)I-DLE]

by chefzefronk



Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: For the past two months, the members of (G) I-dle have had free time to themselves, which means vlives, spending time with family, or getting some well deserved rest. All of the girls took advantage of this resting period, but made sure to interact with fans. Well, all except 1...
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon
Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Late Nights [Put It Straight (Say No) by (G)I-DLE]

[This is from my imagination. Every time I hear the song 'Put it straight' by (G) I-dle, i think of how before the _I Made_ album was out, every member but Soyeon had been active on v-live and I can't help but get sad knowing Soyeon would rather make music for us than get her own rest, or go on v-live (TT). Anyways enjoy!!]

For the past two months, the members of (G) I-dle have had free time to themselves, which means, vlives, spending time with family, or getting some well deserved rest. All of the girls took advantage of this resting period, but made sure to interact with fans. Well, all except 1...

Soyeon closed and opened her eyes for the 5th time in 20 minutes, struggling to stay awake and continue working. She looked over at her computer screen and read the time. '2:15 am'

She knows she should be resting, catching up on some well deserved rest, but the thought of not giving the fans some well-deserved content was killing her. Their last comeback was in August, and she's been dying to be back on the stage performing a new song.

And now that Minnie wanted to make her 1st song ever, she wanted to put out a whole mini album with it. Even if that meant staying up late, producing and writing, she put her fans and members 1st, before anything.  
  


After 15 more minutes Soyeon wrapped up, and made her way back to the dorm at 2:30 am to sleep. When she got there, she opened the door as quietly as possible trying not to awaken any of the members. She placed her shoes on the rack, put on slippers, and walked towards her shared room with her girlfriend. But as she made her way towards herself and Miyeon's room, she noticed a flickering of the tv in the dark hallway. That made her wonder if Miyeon was still awake.

She looked into the room and saw Miyeon struggling to stay awake, most likely waiting for Soyeon to get back. 

_'Cute, she's trying to wait for me'_ Soyeon thought.

Soyeon walked in slowly, and on that que Miyeon snapped her head towards her girlfriend. 

"Hi."

"Hey," Miyeon answered.

"Why are you still up? I thought you guys were all going to sleep early," Soyeon asked.

"You know I can't sleep well when I know you're not resting babe. We have days to ourselves with out work, called 'days off' for reasons."

"Sorry. You know the reason why is because of you guys and the fans. I just...can't stand not being on the stage performing a new song."

"Just don't overwork yourself, the last thing I need is a call that my girlfriend is in the hospital, due to not resting when she should be."

Soyeon walked to Miyeon and kissed her forehead. "I won't, I promise. Now let's go to bed, yeah?"

"Ok"

Soyeon and Miyeon laid down, Miyeon's head on Soyeon's chest listening to the calming heartbeat of her significant other. Miyeon closed her eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep...and Soyeon waited five minutes before sleeping, to just watch her beautiful and talented girlfriend resting in her arms. _How did I get so lucky?_ Soyeon thought.

Soyeon kissed the top of her head, before following her into _their_ dreamland, the place they would both share for years to come. And they both new they would be sharing it for a long time...

And that night, Soyeon got the well-deserved and well-needed rest she didn't take. And the next day, Soyeon promised she wouldn't work that late that often. And Miyeon smiled at that.


End file.
